


Time of My Life

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [11]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally decides to go through the old records on the shelf.</p><p>(A little self-indulgence, I'm a sucker for music and dancing - Name comes more from one of the songs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of My Life

Not for the first time, Will found himself flipping through old records on a shelf. He'd noticed them ages ago, along with the record player sitting on top of the stand, but never particularly bothered to look. Now a curiosity had grabbed him, prompting him to flip through the various cardboard sleeves to look at them.

"What're you up to, sunshine?"

Looking over his shoulder, Will held up one record. "Dirty Dancing?"

Sinking to his knees next to Will, Trott took the record. "Yes, Dirty Dancing. Sips brought it with him when he moved in." He set it aside, going through the various records. "But a fair chunk of these belong to myself and Smith."

He looked at the number of records, eyebrows up. "Some of these look really old."

"Yes, because we've been accruing them for a long time." He took out another record, checking the back of the sleeve before setting it down with the soundtrack album. "You have to remember that fae DO live a long time. We've watched the rise and fall of the 8-track and the cassette tape, the short life of disco, rock and roll grow in popularity and branch out to the different things it is now..." After a moment, he stood up, picking up the two records he'd set aside. "Before you ask, no, Smith never wore bell-bottoms or leisure suits. Jeans and t-shirts since we were your age."

Standing up, Will covered his mouth to suppress a laugh. The grin peeked out of behind his hand as Trott raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, imagining Smith dressed as a hippy..." He looked at the record player, smile fading. "Does that thing still work?"

"Of course it does." He lifted the transparent plastic cover, removing the Dirty Dancing soundtrack from its sleeve. "I use it all the time when I'm home alone." The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile. "Why waste perfectly good records? No warping, no scratches..."

"Because nobody else listens to records, Trott." Closing the front door, Smith bent to untie his shoes. "Don't bore him with that old stuff! I know you have an iPod."

"Yes, well, nothing compares to the sound of a record and record player. They have a sound quality to them that I like." He turned the record player on, moving the needle to start playing the album. As the first song began playing, Trott stepped away, pushing the coffee table out of the way.

Will watched, crossing his arms as Trott started dancing. "You're pretty good at that."

Smith watched for a moment, before walking over to join him. "He's good, I'm better."

"You wish, Smith!"

Will could only laugh as he watched them dancing, doing a decent job of copying the dance from the movie. As Trott spun away from Smith, he grabbed Will, a grin on his face.

"We see you doing a little dance there! Come on, get off the wall!" He gave a shove.

Glancing from Trott, who was making shooing motions while continuing to grin, to Smith, who was holding his arms out with a big grin of his own, Will took a breath and, imagining that pivotal moment at the end of the movie, ran right for Smith.

Thankfully, in the nearly twenty years Dirty Dancing had been out and Sips had been making them watch it, Smith didn't disappoint and lifted Will up, nearly brushing the ceiling. Arms stretched out, he wiggled his fingers, grinning. "Okay, yeah, this is fun." He looked down. "Just how long can you hold me up like this?"

"Not long, I'm about to fall over." Grimacing, Smith lowered Will back to the floor, shaking his arms out. "Least you're not heavy as Ross."

Trott let out a laugh, walking back over as the record kicked over to the next song. "How much do you know how to dance, Will?"

He hesitated, toying with his sleeve. "Not... Much, actually."

"Is that why you defaulted to the lift?" When he got a nod, Trott held his hand out. "Why don't we teach you, then? Can't go through life without knowing how to dance, after all. Even Sips can dance!"

Will's brow furrowed for a moment, trying to imagine Sips dancing. What came to mind was a cheesy little fake mambo. He took Trott's hand, starting to follow his steps and instructions.

Smith went over to the stand, crouching down to look through the records. Nostalgia was bubbling up as he looked at various albums. The record playing reached Hungry Eyes in time for Sips to return home and Ross to wake up from the nap he'd taken.

Tilting his cap back, Sips grinned. "Aw, who pulled this old thing out?"

Now sitting on the floor, Smith thumbed over his shoulder. "Trott did, now he's teaching Will to dance." He looked over, grinning. "You missed me lifting him up."

"Well that's a shame." Sliding his shoes off, he went and grabbed Ross. "Come on, sleepy head, don't wanna leave those two dancing alone!"

Letting out a peel of laughter, Ross joined Sips, dancing circles around Trott and Will. Smith gave up on his search down nostalgia avenue to watch, eventually joining them.

On his way down the stairs to go out to the shops, Benji stopped to listen, grinning at the sound of the album, muffled by the door and walls, and Trott admonishing one of his flatmates for something, followed by laughter.


End file.
